Live Free Or Let Me Try
by saamaritanx
Summary: "Let us start again and put our mistakes behind us." Had Severus known that his daughter was sacrificed to Lord Voldemort in exchange for her mothers freedom, he would've died to protect her. But in a vain attempt to save herself, Lisseth Foray abused Severus' loyalty to his daughter for a chance at redemption and thus, when the time came, made the ultimate sacrifice.


**Live Free Or Let Me Try**

 _Summary: "Let us start again and put our mistakes behind us." Had Severus known that his daughter was sacrificed to Lord Voldemort in exchange for her mothers freedom, he would've died to protect her. But in a vain attempt to save herself, Lisseth Foray abused Severus' loyalty to his daughter for a chance at redemption and thus, when the time came, made the ultimate sacrifice._

 _Author's Note: For those who may be interested, majority of chapters will be focusing on the daughter and at other times, Severus. I won't spoil anything but more towards the end of this chapter you'll understand why I won't be focusing so much on Lisseth. _

* * *

**C** **HAPTER ONE:** _Nothing Left But Wasted Years_

Severus Snape first met Lisseth Foray in 1978.

It was late afternoon. Professor Slughorn had just begun his explanation on the Draught of Living Death when a rather loud (and _obnoxious)_ Slytherin barged through the classroom doors – hair askew and eyes narrowed, as she all but forced Avery onto the ground. He remembered hearing James Potter and his stupid friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin roaring in laughter as a startled Professor Slughorn hastily directed (who he now knows to be) Lisseth Foray towards the empty seat beside him. He had snarled at the girl but she had promptly ignored him – her attention had yet to leave the irate blonde at the back of the class.

Two days later, a fight broke out between Avery and Lisseth. Severus had been peacefully walking alongside Lily Evans towards The Great Hall when a rather astray _confringo_ spell had forced Severus to cast a hasty _protego_ – shielding both him and Lily from the destructive nature of the spell. By then, most seventh and first year students had stopped to watch the commotion. The only student brave enough to intervene was James Potter. He drew out his wand and casted an _immobulus_ charm at the Slytherin pair. The once tall, skinny, brunette with hazel eyes, pale cheeks, and boney shoulders who had a distinct reputation of being 'unscratchable' was covered in an array of cuts and burns – most noticeably, her jaw and upper arms. Her Slytherin robes had also been somewhat scorched and sometime throughout the commotion she had lost a shoe and her left earring.

By that time, the Headmaster had arrived with his professor's close behind. They had praised Potter on his actions and awarded Gryffindor fifty points – much to Severus' dismay. Avery and Lisseth had then been returned to their original state when each had been made to go to the Headmasters office. All the while, a reluctant Potter thanked Severus for protecting his girlfriend, Lily. It was short, stiff and abrupt. They did not hate each other nor did they like each other. For now, they where just acquaintances who shared one thing in common: Lily Evans. It was for that reason and that reason alone that Severus and the Marauders had put behind their differences and attempted to get along – for Lily's sake. The same, however, could not be said for either Avery or Lisseth Foray.

Until graduation, both students would have their wands taken from them. Avery would serve detention for the remainder of his school year with his head of house whereas Lisseth would be suspended for two months and return three months before graduation. When she had come back to Hogwarts, she had been forced to apologize to Avery – spending the remainder of the year in detention with Argus Filch (the caretaker) and banned from attending all Hogsmeade visits and quidditch games. She also had a curfew, which permitted her to attend classes, attend meals, and to study in the library. Nothing more.

It was, however, in those three months that nature of the relationship between Severus and the Marauders had changed. Lily took it upon herself to pity Lisseth and had all but adopted her as her honoree Gryffindor. They could always be found studying at the library or sitting beside each other in classes. Severus had been skeptical. So had James Potter. Avery may have been Severus' friend, but he knew how to make enemies. Lisseth was temperamental and fairly stubborn but, to Severus' hidden delight, she had proved to be a worthy companion and soon became good friends. They would often walk down and meet Lily. Sometimes they would go to the library or down to The Great Hall. Other times, Sirius would help sneak Lisseth down to the quidditch pitch where Remus, James, Severus, Lisseth, Sirius and Lily would divide into teams (Remus, James and Sirius against Lily, Severus and Lisseth) for a game of quidditch.

It had been interesting. Lily hadn't known it then, but Severus had begun to trust Potter ever so slightly. The Marauders would make fun of him as he would to them. But James had always stepped in when Sirius went too far and Severus was learning to control his infamous temper. It had made Lily happy. She had always feared that James would never truly be able to accept Severus as her best friend.

It wasn't until one month before graduation, however, that things drastically took a turn for the worst. Death Eater activity had slowly begun to increase and Lisseth – who was normally a very punctual person, had started arriving later and later and had eventually stopped turning up all together. They feared she had been captured or killed.

Little did they know that Lisseth Foray had been recruited by Death Eaters to join Lord Voldemort's side. She didn't fight it. It was the reason as to why she had been pestering Avery all year. He had, of course, wanted her to prove herself. She had to be worthy of the Dark Lord. So that night, after the fight, Avery had floo'd his father, who then contacted the inner circle to speak of his son's discovery.

And she had, of course, been given what she wanted: the Dark Mark.

The next time she had appeared at Hogwarts was to undertake her N.E.W.T.S. and then the day before graduation. Her friends had been very relieved but mostly concerned. She wouldn't tell anyone of where she had been – not even to Severus. They let it slide; knowing graduation would be ruined had they pushed her. So the next day, they graduated. James – who was valedictorian, ended his speech with a marriage proposal to one Lily Evans. Having been too excited, she passionately kissed James. Teachers and students applauded, Remus and Sirius where cheering as they hugged James. Lily, on the other hand, had thrown her arms around Severus and cried happily. Severus politely shook Potter's hand but was startled when he was pulled into a brotherly hug by not only James, but from Sirius and Remus also. Lisseth had been thrilled for her friends and found herself laughing as Lily twirled her around and gave her a bone crushing hug. Severus had to pry Lisseth from Lily in order for her to breathe. The ceremony had resumed after one more kiss from James and Lily.

Unfortunately, Lisseth hadn't been able to attend the wedding in autumn of 1979. It wasn't because she didn't want to (she _did_ manage to convince Lily for her to wear an emerald green, long sleeved, shoulder lace dress that hid her mark beautifully, after all). It was because she was otherwise engaged in one of the Dark Lord's biddings alongside Avery and Rodolphus Lestrange where she later returned bruised and bloodied back to Cokeworth.

For the next year, Severus had taken it upon himself to find Lisseth. Hushed whispers amongst the Wizarding World had led Severus to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had taken a peculiar interest with one of his female Death Eaters. Of course, Bellatrix Lestrange came to mind. The Order had almost always had encounters with the psychotic witch. The only clue Severus had to go by was the birthday present they each received every year up until 1981. It was only a small trinket with the same note each year: _I'm still breathing._

So it came as a shock to Severus when Lisseth appeared on his doorstep two months before Lily would announce her pregnancy. She hadn't uttered a single word but with what followed, Severus was very glad she hadn't. Only when she was leaving did she tell Severus that they would only see each other for one last time. He had demanded to know why and Lisseth wouldn't answer. She made her retreat and Severus was quick to contact the others.

Remus had been silent. Sirius was swearing. James was thinking and Lily was crying. They ended up speaking well into the night about where she could be or how she could be traced but no matter how hard they searched, or how many questions they asked, Lisseth could not be found.

The next time they saw Lisseth was two days before Lily was due. They had all gathered at Severus' home at Spinner's End where they mostly talked about Lily and their soon-to-be-born son. Sirius kept on telling James that he would be the one to teach him all the Marauder ways to which Lily would shake her head and threaten to turn all of Sirius' hair the nastiest shade she could conjure. Severus would laugh when appropriate or respond when spoken too, but otherwise didn't partake much in the conversation.

All to suddenly, the front door had been slammed open. All four males stood up to protect Lily but where left shocked when a teary-eyed Lisseth with a pink bundle came running in.

"You must take her!" She had all but screamed. "Take her before _they_ do! _Please!"_

Had Severus ever imagined Lisseth bearing a child (and his child no less) he never would have believed it. But she stood their, shaking, whilst forcibly offering Severus their child who stared at Severus with such intensity that he just knew it had to be his.

"Take this child – take _your_ child, Severus! Take her and take Lily and James and guard them with your life! The Dark Lord is after her unborn son! You must protect them and especially the boy for if the Dark Lord gets the power that you know not, _everything_ will be lost."

James had always known that Voldemort and his henchmen would target them. It was inevitable with their line of work in The Order of the Phoenix. He wanted to know more – just like the rest of them. He wanted nothing more to keep his wife and son safe. He wanted his friends to live a long and happy life also. But Lisseth seemed to anticipate his thoughts and did the only thing she could.

She rolled up her left sleeve.

"DEATH EATER!" Sirius had bellowed when nobody else could.

Severus hadn't known panic before that day. He knew of anger and regret. He hadn't even known himself to cry. But he had and it was Remus who cradled his baby girl in his arms as the once composed man crumbled to the floor in pain and despair. Lisseth couldn't tell him that things would get better. She couldn't even go to him. She had to say what needed to be said and make a hasty retreat. But Lisseth couldn't have foreseen the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. She told him what she told the others and hadn't put up a fight when she was taken away. She was convicted of her crimes and later sentenced to life in Azkaban.

* * *

 _Author's Note : I do find it plausible that Severus and the Marauders could get along under the right circumstances. I don't, however, want it to be perceived that their friendship will be everlasting. I really do love the animosity between them in the books and films. I really want to explore that in later chapters and not just because of Severus' daughter, but because of Harry as well. _

_Please enjoy and remember to review._

 _Thanks xx_


End file.
